Counterfeit Happiness
by Azith
Summary: A new life is born when another ends, life moves on under this rule.   A tragedy occurred on a certain night and one Quilava can not move on, refuses to to be exact.   Never forgetting, Never moving on he walks this path. Events happen and adventure apear


Alright to clear a few things up before the story starts. Just so you can follow along.

**Characters**: Jackel is a Quilava, November is a Mareep, Pacific is a Slowpoke, Thunder is a Sandshrew, Tuna is a Haunter and Izac is a Nidoking. Their trainer is Amber and she came from Violet City.

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon does not belong to me in any shape way or form. Though I secretly wish it did...

This does have original characters in it but I think if you give it a chance it does have potential. You will see other characters like Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy and such in some later chapters probably but you won't be seeing any of the more popular characters such as Red, Blue, Ash and what not. This is a story for only these pokemon.

**EDIT**: I went back and fixed up everything, you'll find that it has more detail and it's better now. I changed some stuff so it makes more sense. I hope you enjoy.

I hope you all enjoy this tale and give me feed back for what I could make better, even comments telling me that you like it would be good.

***""**

It had been three years at this point. It was on October 7th that a great trainer forever disappeared from this land. An unfortunate accident had occurred on that night, it was something that most likely could not be changed.

It had been raining earlier on Mt. Silver that the morning and the slopes were wet and soggy. The sun had yet come out from behind the clouds that late afternoon. It was on Mt. Silver the trainer Amber fell to her death, they were almost to the top of the mountain when she took a wrong step and the ground crumbled beneath her feet. Her pokemon were quick to act but they were not strong enough to pull her up, they were injured and tired from the long trek up.

They clung to her hands for dear life, trying to pull her up without falling over themselves. But even though the ground was unstable Jackel went the farthest to hold onto her. He had been her very first pokemon when she began her journey all those years ago. He had refused to let go even if it meant falling with her. He didn't care what happened to him, she was all that mattered, her world was his.

But in his heart he knew it was too late to pull her back up, the ground was too soggy and none of them could get a proper footing. They were in danger of sharing her fate, it was then that she looked up at them all. Looking them over with such sad eyes and she whispered ," Thank you for everything. I love you guys." She never looked away from them as her hands slowly slipped from theirs. Her face contorted with fear as she fully realised the situation, she felt panicky and scared but she tried to suppress it. She didn't want her team's last memories of her to be like that.

Giving one last smile for them she fell into the dark depths below. This was something they would never forget. But there was one who felt an even deeper loss than the rest, Jackel felt as if he lost his other half. He now felt incomplete. Even after the others raced to the bottom to try and save her, Jackel could only clutch the edge and stare where she was last.

The police searched for her body, after five days of continuous searching without so much as a single clue, they would still search with the helicopters but they wrapped up the investigation and wrote her up as dead. Her team had to be pulled from the mountain because they refused to leave it otherwise. They were eventually placed into the loving care of her mother and the rest of her pokemon were released back into the wild.

Jackel was the one who had always been the leader of the other five, he had always been so strong. It was because of them that they didn't lose faith in some of the most dangerous of times. But now after his best friend had gone, he started to lose the very will to live. Every night he would look out the window that faced and call out for her. It swore she was still alive somewhere, she just didn't feel dead, even though the only answer he ever got back was his echo.

It was on the anniversary of her death the following year that it truly sunk in. She was never coming back and they were alone. He broke down when he realised it and looked for anything to take away the pain he felt in his heart. He started to pick fights with much stronger pokemon and ate less and less each day. It was as if he was asking for death.

It was the teams' second in command November to pull him out of that deep water. They needed a leader, and November could simply not do it. He didn't have the strength that Jackel did. He tried his best to convince him that he had to stop what he was doing for the sake of the team. They wouldn't be able to handle another death so soon, but Jackel ignored him and turned back to face the window.

November snapped. He yelled at Jackel to try and make him see reason. After he said the words "Do you think she would want you to be like this! Do you really think she wants you to die!" that Jackel gave his full attention to his friend.

Jackel was forced to understand that he needed to make a choice. He knew that she would never have wanted him to go down the road he now walked. Grimacing he made his decision.

He would create a rescue team to help pokemon that were in need of help. The others thought this was a good idea and they would meet new pokemon friends. Jackel threw himself into the work keep himself busy. They signed a contract that allowed them to get the jobs from Wigglytuff's guild. This also meant that they had to go to meetings and keep up with the news. November joined his team so that he could keep an eye on him, because if he didn't take care of himself it would all be for nothing. Izac followed them he was much to big for her mothers house and ended up just getting in the way. Pacific and Thunder stayed with her though, because it was her child who died. She would need them.

Tuna had disappeared the night she died. He raced down after her when she fell. None of them could say where Tuna went. Maybe he was still searching for her up on that lonely mountain, maybe he found her. The truth of that night will never be discovered and will fade with time. There would be rumours that he went to guide her soul to the other place, for no one really knew if ghost pokemon could die. They would never tell.

** Somewhere deep within the Ilex forest **

A pair of golden brown eyes opened slowly, at first seeing nothing. Then the black receded and bright light blinded the small creature for a minute. Then five small curious faces were in view. Squeaking the creature backed up or at least tried to as it fell over its own feet.

Garbled voices made their way to its ears as it looked up at a very large thing. Bright green eyes shined in delight as it leaned down and licked the smaller ones' fur. A very large leaf hung down from the green eyed' creatures forehead and swayed as it cleaned the fur.

"Welcome to the world little one." A friendly voice said slowly.

"Hey Hey What's her name!"

" I like Cotton let's name her Cotton!"

"Cotton is a stupid name!"

"No it's not!"

Teeth snapped at each other as one jumped on the other as they fought.

Brown eyes looked up in an almost startled fashion as she tried to think what was happening. Scared and confused she scuttled under the green eyed ones' body in fear. Holding her breath she prayed they didn't notice her.

Tilting its head the green eyed creature sighed, "no need to be afraid these five are your brothers and sisters. They won't hurt you."

Teeth gently tugged on her fluffy tail as she got pulled out from her hiding spot. Apparently it wasn't as secret as she thought it was. The five others backed off a bit as she was placed near the centre of them all. The large one reached out with a warm tongue and attacked her face as she looked up at it.

"Hmm~ You still need a name" Green eyes looked over her and finally with a decision she nodded.

"Your name shall be Autumn."

A curious whine escaped her lips as she tried to figure out what they were saying. Yawning she stretched.

"Looks like someone is a tired little Eevee. Alright you five, go play outside."

"Awww, Why do we have to go outside? Can't we take her with us?" They asked.

"She's still a baby, she needs her sleep. Now run along." A large nose pushed them out of the door of the den.

Squeaking at the loss of heat she tried to search it back out, whining all the while.

Walking back the green eyed' mother laid down beside her kit. Cuddling closer to the heat the babe started closing her brown eyes. At first fighting sleep but in the end she gave in she fell asleep. Just before she fell into a deep sleep, a strange thought flowed into her mind. She suddenly felt so sad and regretful. She hadn't the foggiest idea why but she just couldn't shake the feeling as she fell into a fitful sleep.

**##**##**##

Alright so I wanted to try writing again.

And this story has been floating around in my head for the longest time, so I finally chose to write it out and get it out of my system.

Alright to clear a few things up now, The Green eye'd creature is a Leafeon and the small creature and the other five are Eevee's. I didn't want to say so here because she herself doesn't know so why should we? So the next chapter will have that all cleared up. I still have to work out names for the other five but I'll figure it out.

I haven't actually written a story in a current time in a while a couple years actually. So you'll have to put up with this as I learn.

I hope you enjoy and please remember to comment and help out with how I can make things better.

-Salioka


End file.
